


After Hours

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-13
Updated: 2004-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy and Spike work at the same office. She's working late one night and starts fantasizing about him. Little does she know, Spike is still in the office, working late, too. </p>
<p>Warnings for: Hardcore, graphic sex, adult language and content.</p>
<p>Awards Won:<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I realize that safe sex is the best and responsible thing to do in real life. However, I do not use condoms in this fic. It's only a fantasy. 
> 
> Pagan sez: Always practice safe sex in real life, folks! 
> 
> Thanks to Spike_rulez for beta'ing for me! *Smooches* 
> 
> Thanks to Edgehead and Gattaca for the beautiful banners!
> 
> Joss, ME, and FOX own all.

 

 

 

Buffy had started working for Giles & Rayne Advertising a year ago.

Rupert Giles was a strict boss, but his genial ways and friendly face made up for that. Ethan Rayne seemed nice enough too - though there was something creepy about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Ethan was a little too nice to be for real.

Oh well, that didn't matter. What mattered was that Buffy got a promotion! She finally got her very own office. With the promotion came more work, naturally.

 

Unfortunately, the extra workload came at a bad time in her personal life. Buffy had just broken up with her long-time boyfriend, Angel, a week ago. After over a year of living together, they just didn't have any sparkage left. Turns out that they really didn't have much in common, after all. Even the sex got to be routine and ho-hum. Angel actually asked if he could watch a hockey game while they had sex! Buffy took that as a big insult, like he'd slapped her across the face. It still hurt to end things, though. Angel was the first man that she had ever loved, he was her first (and only) lover. Buffy cried herself to sleep every night after he moved out. When she was at work, it took a lot of effort to concentrate.

Buffy read over an ad proposal, tapping her pen against the top of her desk.

*Knock* *Knock*

Buffy looked up. "Come in."

"Hey, Buffy," Willow said. "Are you coming to lunch? We were going to go to the Thai Palace today."

"No," Buffy sighed. "I've got way too much to do. I'm working through lunch."

Willow frowned. She came in, closing the door after her. "Buffy, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Wills."

"Don't let the breakup with Angel ruin your health. I know that you're upset, but you have to take care of yourself."

Buffy tossed the pen onto the desktop. She replied angrily, "Geez! I just don't feel like eating, alright?" She hung her head back and sighed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay... You know I'm just worried about you, right?"

"I know." Buffy smiled gratefully. "I've just been a slacker lately, I have to stay late almost every night just to catch up. I'm totally swamped. I can't afford to take a break right now."

"Can I bring you something back to eat?"

"Nah, I'll just grab a donut... Don't give me that look. I'll have a healthy dinner to balance it out."

"Well, I'd rather you ate two good meals a day..."

Buffy laughed lightly. "Okay, Mom."

They laughed together.

Willow looked at Buffy with some concern after the chuckles tapered off. "Are you doing alright without him?"

Buffy nodded, looking down. "Yeah. It still upsets me that we couldn't make it work... I thought we'd be together forever. But I think I'm accepting it more and not beating myself up as much. I'm getting there."

"That's good." Willow raised her eyebrows. "Are you perhaps ready to find a stud muffin to help chase your blues away?"

"Willow!" Buffy laughed. "I am not in any way, shape, or form, ready to go back into the dating world."

"Hmm, not even a certain bleached blond file clerk with a cute butt, blue eyes and mega-sexy British accent? Am I ringing any bells for ya?" Willow giggled.

Buffy blushed.

Spike Giles had begun work at the agency three weeks ago. He was the boss' son, who apparently was badly in need of a job. Having a parent who owned their own business must be nice.

Buffy was stressed out about all of the trouble with Angel that led to their eventual breakup, but she wasn't so far gone that she hadn't noticed what a hottie Mr. Giles' son was. Deep blue eyes that could easily be described as 'bedroom', sharp cheekbones, a plump and delicious looking bottom lip, a butt that wouldn't quit, and a package that had caused quiet speculation as to whether he stuffed his shorts. Yumminess personified. There was that voice of his, too... Oh, so deep, so musical.

And boy, was Spike a flirt. He flirted with most of the women who worked there. Just little naughty smiles and some eye contact. But it was enough to get a gal's heart pumping. Oh, and Spike did some really interesting things with his tongue. Things that made Buffy think of other possible, more erotic uses for it. One time, she had almost got caught staring at him: Spike had been poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, concentrating on finding a file Buffy had come to him for. Her eyes had been glued to that tongue. Long, pink, moist, bendy. She licked her lips as she watched. Spike looked back at her unexpectedly, making her quickly turn her head away. Buffy was pretty sure he hadn't seen her staring... He hadn't said anything. Spike tended to say what was on his mind, so he probably would have teased her about it if he'd seen her...

　

Buffy cleared her throat. "Well, Spike is very handsome. But I'm not ready for anything like that... yet."

"Okay. But I heard that he's recently sinnnngle..." Willow sang the last word.

"Oh?" Buffy's eyes shone with interest for a second. Then she shook her head. "That's nice, but... I'm not interested," she half lied.

The truth was that Buffy was quite interested in Spike, he was very sexy. But she didn't want to be one of those people who jump into bed with someone right after splitting up with their ex. That wouldn't be fair to the guy if she was using him to move on. Not to mention the fact that Buffy and Spike worked together. If things went sour between them it could make the office unbearable. She was also more than a little nervous about asking someone out or showing interest in them. Maybe Spike didn't even find her all that attractive. Maybe he was just being nice by flirting with her like he did with everyone else. Buffy didn't want to risk being rejected by another guy.

"Alright. I'll stop trying to play matchmaker... for now. I don't want to hold up the others for lunch, I better skedaddle."

"Have a good lunch, Wills." Buffy went back to work.

　

Buffy rubbed her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

Finally, she was finished for today. And it was only... Shit, it was 8:00 pm already! She might as well just sleep on the damn couch in her office. In twelve hours, she'd be right back here.

Buffy rested her eyes for a few minutes before she would start getting ready to leave. Spike's face popped into her head. She smiled. Mmmmm, he was so hot... Speaking of hot, Buffy felt her naughty bits tingling and heating up a little.

What if that time that he'd almost caught her perving on him had gone differently? Like, porno differently...

Buffy's smile became wider. She kept her eyes closed and imagined it...

 

_Buffy didn't look away in this version of the story. Instead, she gave him an impish smile and a wink._

_Spike smiled back at her. "Something more that you need, Ms. Summers?"_

_"Well, Spike," Buffy sat on his desk next to his keyboard, and crossed her legs. "You really want to know what I need?"_

_"Absolutely," he replied, running his tongue over his top teeth._

_She shivered with excitement. "I need a man. A real man, to make me forget all about my problems. Are you... up... for the job?"_

_Spike stood up, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, moaning at how good it felt to kiss him..._

　

"Ooooh," Buffy moaned in her desk chair. "This is gettin' good!"

It didn't hurt to engage in a little fantasy.

She put the fantasy on pause in her mind, getting her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk. She rooted around inside until she found what she sought. Her handy-dandy Lipstick Vibe Compact. It was a mini-vibrator, designed to look exactly like a normal tube of lipstick. Very discreet.

Buffy hiked up her skirt, then put her feet up against the edge of her desk. She turned on the vibrator and touched it to her slit. There was no danger of being interrupted. The cleaning crew had already come through the offices. Everyone else had gone home long ago. It was just Buffy, her little vibrator and her hot Spike fantasy.

"Back to it," she said, smiling and closing her eyes. Buffy advanced things a bit to get to the really good stuff. It wasn't going to take much to get her off.

　

_Spike kissed her -- hard, demanding, wet. His hands moved over her body, exciting and enticing her. He pushed her skirt up. His hand went to her panties._

_Buffy groaned, shoving her tongue into his mouth as his fingers sought out her pleasure button._

　

"Ohhh," Buffy arched her neck. She circled the vibrator around her clit. "Ohhh, Spike! Yeah, touch me there!"

　

_Spike sucked on her throat. "Like that, luv? You're so wet. So hot. I want to taste you."_

_"Ohh, yeah!" Buffy moaned, letting her hands map out his torso. It had been a while since she'd had any oral attention. That would be so fuckin' sweet! She imagined that Spike would be really good at eating pussy considering the way he used his tongue in every day situations._

_Spike moved his face to the apex of her thighs -- kissing, licking._

　

 

"Yeah! Oh right there, baby!" Buffy breathed, rubbing the vibrator on her clit. She undid a few buttons on her white blouse, sticking her hand inside to touch her tits.

The vibe slipped from her hand, rolling under her desk.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Buffy gasped. She'd been so close! "That's just fucking great!"

She would have to clean it off before she resumed the fantasy. Desperately, Buffy pushed out of the chair and crawled under her desk to find her toy. Where'd the damn thing go?!

 

 　

Spike made sure that he had everything.

Bag full of cartons of delicious Chinese food, a bottle of wine, two plastic drinking cups. He would have preferred wine glasses, but he had to settle for what he could find in the office.

Hopefully, Buffy would still be impressed with his efforts. He wanted to show her that he could be thoughtful and romantic. Not just a snarky, flirty, smart ass.

Buffy had caught his eye right away. She was a cute blonde with a tight little body. Just gorgeous. She also had an attitude that made him want to get to know her more. She was feisty and scrappy.

Spike hadn't made any overt moves on her because he heard that she was in a serious relationship. He had been in an off again/on again relationship himself. So Spike didn't ask her out. But now, his relationship with Harmony was off again and he'd heard from Willow that Buffy broke up with her boyfriend. The playing field was open and Spike intended to take advantage of it. Willow also mentioned that Buffy hadn't gone to lunch today. Willow was worried that Buffy wasn't eating enough lately. As far as he knew, Buffy hadn't gotten any dinner either. Thus his buying of the Chinese takeout.

Some good food, good conversation, good wine. Would Buffy be receptive? That remained to be seen. Spike would do his damnedest though. He was such a romantic devil.

 

It had been difficult for Spike to come crawling to his father for a job -- any job -- to pay the rent. He was a musician by trade, but he was having a hard time getting enough gigs to pay the bills. So sometimes it was necessary to find something else until he could get booked in a club. This time, there seemed to be <i>nothing</i> available anywhere in town. Spike finally had to swallow his pride and ask his dad for a job.

Besides having to get up at ungodly hours, being a file clerk hadn't been too bad. There were a lot of cute birds that worked in the office. Buffy was the cutest, though. Spike had picked his pony, and was going to attempt to cull her from the rest of the herd.

He walked to Buffy's office with his arms and hands completely full. He hoped that she wouldn't think that he was a git, or turn him away. Spike put the bag of food down next to the door, he wanted to spring his little surprise on her. He smoothed back his hair, checked his breath, loosened the knot of his tie, took then released a deep breath.

He was as ready as he'd ever be. Spike knocked on Buffy's office door.

　

 

Buffy's eyes got huge at the knocking. No one was supposed to be here! She gasped in surprise.

"Buffy? You in there? It's Spike. Can I come in?"

Buffy jerked her head up, hitting the back of her head against the bottom of the desk. "Aaaargh!" she yelled. Pain shot through her head. She didn't quite blackout, but she was stunned.

Spike got very worried when he heard her shout accompanied by a loud thumping noise. Buffy had been hurt, by the sounds of it. Maybe she'd fallen and hit her head.

"Buffy?!" he asked, knocking again, more urgently. When he got no answer, he tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Right." Spike sniffed and butted his shoulder against the door, grunting when his shoulder hit the door. He tried three times before the door flew inward.

"Buffy?!" he called again. Spike didn't see her. Maybe she was behind the desk. He rushed around and saw...

Buffy was on her knees. The upper part of her body was under the desk. Her butt was up in the air, her skirt was hiked up around her waist, revealing her black thong. God, she had a great ass! So rounded and smooth and... Spike shook his head to clear it. Buffy had hurt herself somehow, he had to focus on her welfare, not her tight... creamy-skinned...

Spike bent down, putting his hands on her waist and drawing her out from under the desk. "Buffy? Are you alright, luv?"

"My... head... OWWWW!" Buffy said slowly, she rubbed the back of her head and winced.

"What.... happened?" Spike asked, gulping. He tried like crazy not to notice how her skirt was gathered at her waist. <i>'Look at her face! Don't look down!'</i> He silently cursed his erection that started pushing out the front of his slacks. This was no time to be thinking about sex. Even with her exquisite ass being the first thing that greeted his eyes. Her blouse was undone a bit too... What the hell was she doing under there with her clothes in disarray?

"I'm.... Owww. I hit... my head." Buffy stood up (with his help), still holding her head.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital? I can take you real quick."

"No... I'm okay. I think."

Buffy's head hurt like hell, but she started to get her senses back. Her eyes got bigger when she realized what was happening. Her head was thumping. Spike was here, with his hand on her shoulder. She had her skirt up around her waist and a few buttons undone on her blouse.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, pushing him away. She used one hand to pull her skirt back down. Her other hand tried to hold her blouse closed. "Get out!"

"Buffy, I heard you shout. I'm sorry I barged in. I thought that --"

"Please, just leave!" Her face burned with embarrassment.

Spike started moving around the desk to leave her alone. He spotted an object on the ground, almost under the desk. He bent down and picked up. "Oh, you dropped your... lip... stick..." The vibe was still turned on, vibrating away.

It was very obvious what it was. Spike could even smell her juices and see them glistening on the end of the vibe. The tips of his fingers got a little wet. His hard-on became much stiffer. Buffy had been using this thing on herself just before he came to the door.

Buffy was frozen in horror. He'd found the vibrator! She wanted to die right there on the spot.

Spike looked at her with a shell-shocked expression, slowly extending his hand. Buffy swallowed hard and grabbed her sex toy away from him. She still wasn't capable of speaking.

Spike was so aroused that he could only stare back at her.

Buffy felt completely humiliated. Spike, the object of her steamy fantasy, was here. He'd seen her in a state of undress, and he knew exactly what she had been doing.

"I've never been so embarrassed. Please... don't tell anyone about this..." Buffy said, turning off the vibrator, then hurriedly stashing in the top drawer of her desk. "I'd have to quit if anyone knew..."

"I won't say anything, Buffy. It's... okay, ya know? Everyone would get off at the office if they could."

"Please," she turned her burning face away, "don't say anything else." Buffy buttoned her shirt back up.

Spike hesitated, wanting to tell her how hot she made him. Goddamn, he was so horny for her! But he decided to leave her alone if that's what she really needed right now.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then..." Oh, he 'd be seeing her much sooner than that -- later tonight, as the star of his wet dreams.

"Sorry 'bout your door." The lock was broken from when he'd slammed his way in. "I'll leave word with maintenance on my way out to have it fixed first thing."

Buffy was looking everywhere but at Spike. She nodded.

He went out of the office, leaving the door open.

Buffy stood at her desk, her shoulders slumped. She wanted to start crying. Looks like the nuns at her old parochial school had been right: Masturbation <i>was</i> evil. That was the single most...

"Oh," Spike stuck his head back in the doorway. "I forgot to --"

Buffy's head shot up. "Please, Spike, just leave! I can't talk about this anymore!" she yelled in panic.

Spike ducked his head and bit his lip. "Uh, I promise I'll leave in a minute. The thing is, the reason I was coming to your office..." Spike brought in the bag of food, wine and glasses. "I thought you might like to have a little late supper with me. I hate eating alone... thought you might like some company, too."

"Oh... that was... very sweet of you." If only she had been able to control her libido, Spike and her could have been enjoying some good food together right now. It was awfully nice of him to think of her.

He smirked slightly. "Yeah, I'm sweet as the day is long." Spike put everything down on a table near the door. "You can have it all, if you'd like."

Buffy's emotions were still in hyper-drive. But his considerate gesture made her remember some manners. "No, you bought it... you deserve to enjoy it. I... will have some of that wine, though." She had never needed a drink so bad.

Spike poured her a plastic cupful. Buffy didn't want to meet his eyes just yet as she walked over. She downed the wine then held it out for another refill.

"Thanks, it's good." Buffy went back to her desk and sat down, drinking a big gulp.

She felt a little better already. The alcohol made her feel all warm inside, the pounding in her head eased up too. She was ready to look him in the eye again.

She looked up at Spike. He was still standing in the doorway, having a drink, too. He was pretending to be very interested in the wood grain of the doorframe.

"I'll leave in a sec. Just wanna finish one drink, then I'll be off."

Buffy decided she didn't mind if he stayed. It was still horribly embarrassing, but (now that the wine was relaxing her and making her feel fuzzy) it was... kinda funny, too. If Buffy had heard about that happening to anyone other than herself, she would have giggled up a storm.

"You can stay, Spike." She smiled bashfully. "You went to all this trouble. I'll try not to do anything else amazingly stupid or embarrassing while you're here."

"Are you sure? I'd love to stay, but..."

"I'm sure. Gimme some more wine before we chuck in to the food."

Spike came around the desk pouring her another glass. "I'm not one to lecture about drinking too much, but you should take it easy. You have to drive home 'n all."

Buffy was distracted by how close he was. His groin was at her eye level. His gray slacks looked a bit more <i>tenty</i> than usual. He appeared to have really liked what he walked in on. She blushed anew, taking another drink.

"Buffy?" he asked, looking down at her. "Did you hear, luv? Just sip the wine."

"Oh... um, I'm sorry," she giggled nervously. "I just... I'm still so embarrassed. I can't believe that you caught me doing that while I was thinking of y--" Her voice caught in her throat. Her mouth didn't know when to stop! Stupid mouth! Stupid tongue-loosening wine!

Spike understood now. She was masturbating, thinking about <i>him</i>. He released a shuddery breath, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. His arousal came back full-force.

"You were... thinking about me?"

"Okay, now I'm officially becoming a hermit and moving into a cave for the rest of my life... Please, God, kill me now!" Buffy groaned pitifully, putting her forehead down on the desk.

Spike put the bottle down. "Buffy..." his voice was deeper, sexier, smoother. "I've thought about you, too. Before tonight."

Buffy peeked up at him. The timbre of his voice made her look at him; she couldn't resist it. Oh, he was so stunning... Especially right at this moment -- passion and fire was written all over his face. His eyes were slightly hooded, a darkening blue, and intense. His lips were slightly parted. Buffy was ensnared in his gaze. The phrase, 'a deer in headlights' came to mind.

"You... did?" she asked haltingly.

He nodded and groaned. "Since the moment I saw you... I wanted you. I didn't do anything because I heard you were with someone. But we're both free now... I want you so bad right now, pet," he said, then gulped, breathing harder.

Buffy didn't know how her legs could support her, but somehow she stood up. She stared into his eyes, moving closer and closer, until she was close enough to feel his sweet breath on her face. She felt hypnotized by him.

"Have you thought about me while you...."

Spike's eyes flickered over her face. "Yeah, I have. I even had to beat off in the washroom here once. It was after you dropped a file and bent over in front of me. God," he breathed, "you turned me on so much without even knowing it!"

"Ohh?" was all that Buffy could say. Her eyes were half-lidded with desire. "What did you imagine when you... touched yourself?"

Spike slid his tongue along his bottom lip. "I imagined you and me, back in the file room. I came up behind you... putting my hands on your ass. Squeezing."

"What... happened then?"

"You liked it. You looked back at me with this seductive little smile and pressed your ass back into my hands."

"Uh-huh," Buffy moaned.

"You raised up and leaned your back against my chest, we kissed. I moved my hands around to your stomach, sliding them up to your tits."

Another small moan escaped Buffy's lips. She wanted to feel his hands in all of the places that he'd mentioned. She was going to either faint or jump him in a second.

"Would you... like to make our fantasies a reality? Do you want me too, pet?" Spike asked, almost whispering and tilting his head to the left.

Buffy's tongue slowly wet her lips. "Yes! Oh God, yes!" she groaned loudly, throwing her arms around his neck.

Spike's arms went around her back, pulling her tight. They smashed their lips together, moaning and kissing each other hard.

Spike blindly moved his arm over the desk's surface, sweeping everything onto the floor. Good thing they hadn't put the food out yet! That would've been messy, not that either of them would have cared at the moment.

He put his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the desktop. Buffy moaned in approval. She tried surrounding his hips with her legs, but her stupid skirt was too long. Spike helped her out by pushing the skirt up her thighs. His fingers kneaded and stroked her smooth skin.

"Ohhh, Spike!" Buffy attacked his lips and stripped his suit jacket off of him. Her fingers flew to his tie, pulling it loose.

They frantically undressed each other while they kissed. Spike worked at the buttons of her blouse until it was open. He moved his hands up over her sides, then palmed her tits. Buffy unbuttoned his dress shirt, then pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. Her hands merrily discovered what an awesome body he had. So muscle-y!

"Spike, you have a great body!" she mumbled.

"Mmm, you too, pet!" His fingers unhooked her bra.

She let him remove her shirt and bra. They were panting for breath. Buffy grabbed his belt, unbuckling it. Spike found the zipper on the back of her skirt, pulling it down. She lifted her hips up to allow him to pull her skirt down her legs. Buffy's hands returned to the front of his pants, undoing them, then pushing them down his thighs. She needed to see what other wonders lay beneath his clothing.

"Mmm!" Buffy exclaimed against his mouth. She had tried to find his underwear to take them down too, but he wasn't wearing any. "You're naughty!"

"You have no idea," Spike said.

Her hands rubbed over his smooth, bare hips. Ooh, he had a nice firm ass, just as she had suspected. Anxious to feel how big he was, she moved one hand around to his groin. Ohhhh, she was not disappointed!

"Ahhh, Buffy," Spike moaned as her hand wrapped around his thick, stiff cock.

"Shit... Damn! So big!" Buffy pumped him, looking down at the prize thumping in her palm. It was really big and thick! Maybe 9 or 10 inches long, and 3 inches around. The head was damp and sticky with his excitement.

Spike grinned, his male ego getting nicely stroked along with his cock. He thrust into her hand.

"Glad it gets the Buffy seal of approval. Can't wait to be inside you!"

"Now!" Buffy said with extreme need. "Oh God, I need you to fuck me!"

Spike was happy to give her what she wanted. He swiftly pulled her panties off and moved against her. His hand went to her pussy, parting her slit and touching her.

"Fuck, Buffy! So wet!"

"Ohhhh!" Buffy groaned, rubbing her mound on his hand. All thoughts of not getting involved with anyone again so soon and how jumping Spike's bones wasn't a good idea, were gone for now.

Spike removed his fingers from her and pushed his cock inside, her natural lubrication helped to ease his advancement.

Buffy yelled with pleasure, suddenly and completely stuffed full of Spike. "Ohh! OHH--Yes!" She dug her fingernails into his upper arms.

"Unnhha--Buffy! Fuck! You feel so fucking good!" Spike growled.

They gasped and panted as they humped on the desk. Buffy held onto Spike as he pistoned his dick into her. She screamed every time he thrust all the way in.

Spike pulled out of her. He was going to cum real fast, he wanted to give her a happy first.

"No, don't stop!" Buffy yelled, trying to bring him back to her.

"Hush, I won't leave you wanting, Buffy. Trust me. There are some things that I've wanted to do to you for a long time."

Buffy loosened the grip her arms and legs had around him. She was rewarded with his soft lips on her neck. Spike moved his mouth lower on her body, taking a nipple into his mouth. His fingers softly squeezed and pinched the other nipple.

"Ohhh!" Buffy moaned, looking down at him, watching his mouth suck at her.

Spike's eyes flicked up to hers. He shot her a little smile, sucking then nibbling at her.

"Fuck!" Buffy groaned deeply.

Spike switched to her other breast.

"Spike," Buffy gasped, "Please! I need to cum!"

"You will," Spike said with confidence.

He moved all the way down until his face was hovering over Buffy's pussy, kneeling on the floor. He kissed around her mound and the insides of her thighs.

Buffy put her hands flat behind her and spread her legs. "Yes! Ohh, do it!"

Spike stuck his tongue out and ran it up the outside of her folds.

Buffy threw her head back. His tongue was searing her. Hot, wet, silky; It felt so wonderful! "Ahhh! More! Fuck--More!"

Spike teased her, going sloooooowly up and down her lips. Her moans encouraged him. Buffy whined and shoved her pussy harder against his face. Spike thrust his tongue past her labia and shoved it up into her channel.

Buffy yelled, shaking as a little orgasm raced through her. She could barely catch her breath as he ate her out like an animal. Spike's magical tongue touched every part of her pussy. It swiped at her inner walls, came out to stroke her pink quivery parts, and laved the outside of her lips. He nibbled on her labia.

"H-holy fuck! You're really good at this!" Buffy cried in breathless amazement.

Spike chuckled against her pussy, making her groan at the good vibrations.

"Oh God! I'm going to cum!" Buffy announced.

Spike nipped at her clit. Buffy's hips shot off of the desk, she gasped loudly and shivered, cumming hard. She moved her hips and felt his tongue push back up into her, his lips and teeth still attending to her clit. He fucked her with it like a dick.

Buffy yelled and fucked herself on his face. It was one of those endless moments that you want to stay in forever. Blissful, in the throes of an enormous, body shaking orgasm, your lover's mouth working and working on your most sensitive bits.

After what seemed a delicious eternity, Buffy floated back down to earth. "Ohhh, oh God! That was --" Buffy moved her arms back further so that she could gaze down at him. The back of her arm touched the hood of her desk lamp (which had been on for several hours). She gasped in pain, jerking her arm away and hissing.

Spike removed his face from her snatch. "Pet, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?!"

"No. My arm touched the lamp. It's hot! Ow!" She tried to look at the back of her arm.

Spike stood back up. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Lemme see." Spike looked at her arm. It was a bit red, but looked alright.

"It's not life-threatening. Just hurt a little." As the pain receded, she concentrated back on the delicious feelings that lingered inside of her. Her hands slid back up his arms. "I'm okay. Let's get back to doing things that feel good."

Spike smirked and put his arms around her. "If you're sure that you're okay..."

"I'm more than okay. Don't stop the music, Spike." Buffy leaned forward, kissing him.

Spike put his hands under her ass and lifted her off of the desk. He started to walk over to the couch, then realized that he still had his pants and shoes on. He almost fell.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled. He barely kept from falling.

"Ahh!" Buffy called out, then giggled hysterically, hanging onto him. "Don't drop me!"

"I won't." Spike shuffled over to the couch with his pants around his ankles. Buffy giggled the whole way. "Quiet, you. Laugh at me, will ya?" he said teasingly.

"Sorry, it's just funny. The way you were moving your feet, I was getting jostled a lot!"

Spike dropped her on the couch, smiling and bending down over her. "Did you like the jostling?"

"It was nice, yeah." Buffy pulled him down on top of her. "Where were we?"

"Right... about... here," Spike said, smiling and lowering himself to her.

They kissed and slid against each other.

"Wait, pet. Condom." He finally remembered!

Spike scrambled, he sat on the couch, pulling his pants up and fishing around in the pockets for his wallet.

"Forget it, I've got a few months left on my injection," Buffy said impatiently, rubbing her hands up and down her torso. "Get your pants off!"

Spike took his shoes and socks off, trying to take everything off quickly.

It wasn't quick enough for the super-horny Buffy. She was off of the couch and kneeling in front of him, tugging his pants down. She got them all the way off, then ran her nails lightly back up his legs, caressing his hips.

His very hard cock was staring her right in the face. She licked her lips. Should she? Buffy didn't like sucking cock very much, but it was too tempting. Waving in the air, winking at her. It was impossible to resist. She wrapped her hand around his hot shaft and let her instincts take over.

Spike leaned back and let out a throaty moan as Buffy began licking at his cock.

She licked all around it, going up and up until she reached the purple knob. She greedily sucked him into her mouth, teasing the velvety tip with her tongue.

"Ohh, Buffy... that's so good, luv!" Spike moaned, putting his hands in her hair.

Buffy smiled, moving her mouth back down to his balls. She sucked on one at a time, tickling him with her wiggly tongue. Spike's moaning increased as she ran her tongue all the way up to the head again. Buffy swirled her tongue around it a few times before pushing her mouth down over his shaft. She moaned; he tasted so sweet and good, his cock throbbed in her mouth.

Buffy moaned, sliding up and down his girth. She moved faster and harder, squeezing his balls in her hand.

Spike breathed harder, moving his hips and tilting his head back. "Fuck! Ahh, keep going!" he begged. He thought he might cum with each loud slurp her mouth made on his cock.

Buffy did keep going, pumping him with her mouth and hand, until she felt that he was ready to blow. She brought him to the brink of climax, then stopped, pulling her mouth off with a pop.

"Uhh, God! Don't stop!" Spike exclaimed in frustration..

"Uh-uh." Buffy grinned. She stood up and climbed onto his lap. "I don't know how much staying power you have, and I wanna fuck!"

Spike groaned, but chuckled, moving his hands over her hips. "Oh pet, I can go a looong time."

"Mmmm, I guess we'll see about that," Buffy giggled.

Spike's hands caressed her back, pulling her to his body, flesh on flesh. Hot, smooth, exciting. Their lips found each other's again. They kissed passionately, their hands roaming.

When Spike's lips moved down her neck, Buffy laughed, "I can't believe this is happening! I've never done anything so impulsive before!" She held his head to her breasts.

Spike hummed a response, sucking on her tits. Buffy wriggled on his lap, trying to get his cock back inside of her. He helped her by moving his hips around until he was at her entrance again. Buffy moaned, sinking back down onto him. She was savoring the feeling when Spike suddenly moved them, so that she was laying on her back beneath him on the couch.

They looked at each other as he started thrusting into her again. Buffy's eyes rolled back, her mouth opened.

"Ohh Spike! Yeah, like that! Ohh! Fuck me just like that!"

Spike grunted, continuing to pump his hips at the same pace. He was so close, but he had to last as long as possible. He didn't want to look like a prat; he wanted to give Buffy a good fuck before he came. Spike kissed her face.

"Ohh Buffy--God--Uhh--I could do this all night!"

Buffy panted, "Promises, promises!"

They fucked and grunted, pushing against each other for what seemed like an eternity. Buffy had several orgasms during that time. It was all Spike could do to keep from cumming, but he staved it off somehow.

Buffy had another orgasm, this one more powerful than the others. She bucked against him and moaned gutturally, her body spasming hard. Her thighs gripped his sides like a vice. "FUCK YESSSSS!" Buffy screeched as she came again.

Spike clenched his eyes closed, pumping. He couldn't withstand Buffy's last climax; her pussy was squeezing him, almost painfully.

Spike groaned, biting his lip, "Buffy! I'm going to cum!"

"Yes! Cum, Spike! Cum inside of me!" Buffy growled, gripping him tighter with her arms and legs.

Spike shouted and thrust all the way into Buffy, spurting into her.

They laid together, panting for breath for a few minutes. Buffy rubbed his arms and back as she recovered. She had the biggest smile on her face. Everything about tonight (this moment in particular) would be ingrained in her memory forever. The way that Spike's body felt on top of her, his smooth skin, his hot breath puffing on her neck, his gorgeous prick still deeply-seated inside of her. He still smelled amazing too. Sweating seemed to actually enhance his aroma. Mmmm, he smelled like the ocean and...very spicy. It made her salivate. Wait, that wasn't all him. She was smelling the untouched Chinese food across the room.

Spike raised his head and smiled at her, giving her a soft kiss. "That was fantastic, Buffy."

She flashed him her pearly whites. "I agree with that assessment," she giggled then nipped at his lips. "I don't want to give you a huge ego-trip, but that was the best sex I've ever had."

"Really?" Spike's eyes and grin grew. "I was thinking the same thing. You are an amazing woman, Buffy Summers. Is there anything that you can't do?"

She laughed, "Well, there are a few things that I won't do... If you get my drift."

Spike laughed with her. "Uh-huh. You'll have to fill me in on some of those later." Spike smirked and ground against her, his erection coming back already. "How about another dance, pet?"

"Hmm, that is tempting." She put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. "But it would be a shame to waste the food. I've barely eaten a thing all day. Could we take a breather? Get some sustenance, then... Round 2?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry, too. Sounds good." Spike smiled and pulled back with a wink. "Gotta keep our energy up."

　

They sat on the couch and ate the food as they talked. Buffy felt too strange being naked while eating, so she put Spike's dress shirt on for modesty's sake. Spike, however, was happy to remain nude during the meal. It was distracting for her to have his hot bod on display the whole time, but Buffy didn't mind so much.

They talked about their favorite foods, music, movies; trivial things. Spike fed her some of the food, Buffy would lick the sauce from his fingers. Then she would return the favor and feed him a bite.

Spike was fun and so very sexy. Buffy felt like a teenager with him, instead of a woman in her mid 20's. She couldn't stop smiling and giggling. In her teenaged frame of mind she kept thinking, _'I can't believe I had sex with a guy this hot! And we're going to do it again after we're done eating!'_

And they did get back to screwing right after they were finished eating.

Buffy softened her stance on a few of those things that she 'wouldn't do'. Hours went by...

　

Spike slid in and out her ass, using the lipstick vibe on her clit.

"Ohh--Ohhhh! Unnhaa--God!" Buffy shouted as her body shook.

Spike grunted as he came, too.

When they were both finished, Spike pulled out of her ass, setting the vibrator down on the arm of the couch for now. They laid on their sides on the couch, with Spike spooning her from behind.

His hands caressed her stomach. "Didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He kissed then lightly bit her shoulder.

Buffy sighed. "Uh-uh. I might need one of those donut pillows to sit on for a day or two, but you were so good. So, that's what ass-sex is like? I never thought I'd try that, or like it."

"Yeah. Care to do it again sometime? In fact....Care to do any of it again? This isn't just a one time thing to you, is it?”

“Well... so much for my vow," Buffy laughed.

"V-vow? Are you married? 'Cause I thought --"

Buffy laughed harder at the alarmed look on his face. "No! I'm not married. I meant my personal vows, to myself."

"Oh.... What personal vows?"

"That I wouldn't jump into bed with another guy too soon. That I wouldn't get into another relationship too soon. Was... this just fun to you?"

"No." Spike turned her face up. "It wasn't <i>just</i> fun. I like you, Buffy. I want to see where this can go."

Buffy smiled and rolled onto her back. "You do?"

Spike nodded, smiling back at her.

She breathed out in relief. "I... wasn't sure what you wanted. But... could we keep us under wraps for now?"

Spike frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't want everyone in the office gossiping or talking about us. You're the boss' son for one thing. So, could we keep it just between us for now?"

She saw the hurt in his eyes. "If you don't want to see me again -- like this -- then just say it."

"No, Spike." Buffy caressed his face and looked up at him. "I do want to be with you again. I want to see what happens with us -- with this, too. I just don't want people talking about us right now. Please, understand."

Spike sighed and smiled slightly. "Okay, I can see your side of it. Personally, I don't give a fuck if people want to gossip about me... but, I'll respect your feelings on the matter."

"Thank you." Buffy strained up and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a few minutes.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit, it's 2:30! We better get cleaned up and head home before people start coming in for work."

They got up slowly, they were exhausted from all the sex. They hunted around for all or their clothes.

"We were at it for 5 or 6 hours?! Wow..." Buffy commented.

Spike smiled proudly. "Yep. That's a typical night for me, pet. You'll find that out."

Buffy giggled, Spike smirked.

"Hey, my dad has a shower in his private restroom. What say we use it before we go?" Spike suggested.

"No, I need to get out of here and back home."

"Oh... Okay." Spike pouted a little, he'd wanted to shower with her.

"But... I have a perfectly fine shower at my place," Buffy said. "Would you like to come home with me?"

Spike smiled again; it was like a ray of sunshine. "I'd love to. I can follow you in my car."

They got all of their clothes back on. Spike put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. "Any chance that I can convince you to call in sick tomorrow?"

"Ohhh, I don't know..." Buffy said hesitantly. "I have so much work..."

"Let it wait for one day, Buffy." Spike tilted his head, looking at her pleadingly. "I need a full day to learn my way around your body... To commit to memory everything that makes you scream with pleasure."

Buffy bit her bottom lip. "Well... how can I say no when you put it like that?"

They laughed lightly and pressed their lips together for another kiss.

　

The new lovers made their way downstairs to the lobby.

"Wait for me at the entrance to the parking garage," Spike said. "I need to leave a note to get your lock fixed."

"Okay. Don't take too long." Buffy took a chance that security personnel might see them, and gave him a quick peck.

Spike grinned. "I won't be long." He winked at her and left for Maintenance.

Buffy breathed in through her nose and licked her lips, watching his back as he walked away from her. Damn, he had a sweet butt! She'd get to squeeze it (and anything else that she wanted) all day tomorrow. It stressed Buffy out to miss a day of work with all of the catching up she had to do, but... somehow, spending all day in bed with Spike took precedence.

Moving on with her life was going to be much easier than Buffy had anticipated.

　

THE END


End file.
